


My Best Friends Daddy

by Le_Alois



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Consensual Underage Sex, Depression, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fem!Alois, Gay!Ciel, M/M, Multi, Older!Ciel, Sexual Content, Shower Sex, Sneaking Around, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex, Unplanned Pregnancy, Younger!Alois, graphic birth, labor, modern!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 13:07:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4836485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Le_Alois/pseuds/Le_Alois
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She Knew It to be Wrong. She Knew They Could Get in Trouble for it, But he Made Alois feel Loved, He made Alois Feel Needed.<br/>Alois Didn't care That He Was 32. He Didn't Care that He was Her Best Friends Daddy.<br/>The Way He Touched Her, The Way He Said Dirty Things to Him While He Hit Alois' G-Spot.<br/>It Was Just to Good to Give Up.<br/>But As They Say, What's In the  Dark Must Come to Light.<br/>-<br/>I Own the Idea and Nothing Else</p><p>~le_Alois</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

She Felt Loved. She Felt Needed.  
She Ran Her Hands Through His Hair and Let out a Moan as Her Toes Curled.  
"Oh! I'm gonna Cum Baby..Right There...Don't Stop Don't Stop~" She Moaned, Loving How His Big Cock Rammed Into Her Sweet innocent little Pussy.  
"Oh God" He Moaned, Thrusting Harder and Faster.  
She Put her hands Above Her head and Closed Her eyes and Cried Out.  
Suddenly, The Door Slammed Downstairs.  
"Honey? I'm home!" Called Rachel's melodic Voice.   
Both Paused.  
She Grabbed His Collar and Clung to him and Looked at Him with A Pleading Look in Her Eyes.  
"Please...Don't..." She Asked Softly.   
He Pecked Her Lips.   
"I Have to. I love You Ok?" He answered.  
She Cringed and Whimpered When He Pulled out of Her and Zipped up his Pants then Fixed His tie.   
She Lay there for a Second Before getting up and pulling on Her Small shorts.  
She then ran a Hand Through Her Short hair and Sighed.  
She trudged into the Corner and Started On Her Homework, Waiting for Her Best Friend, Ciel to come Home from Chess Club.  
He Had a Weird things For Chess and It Wasnt Her place to Question it.  
A Head Of Blonde Hair Poked through The Office door.  
"Good Afternoon Honey! Alois!" Rachel Beamed.  
Vincent Smiled and Nodded And Alois Scoffed and Rolled her eyes.  
Rachel Shook her head and Sighed.  
"Alois, Ciels In His Room"   
Alois Grabbed Her Spiked Bookbag and Shot Rachel a Glare as She Pushed Past.  
"Bitch" she Muttered.  
She Didn't like Rachel not One bit.  
She was In the Way Of Her Being With Vincent plus she was a Happy go Lucky and Acted As If She Cared.  
All she Did Was Be Nice because She Benefited From it.  
Alois Kicked Ciels Room door open.  
"I'm home Fucker!" She Declared.   
Ciel Chuckled and Shook his head and Closed His Book.  
He took time to study Her Outfit.  
She Wore A Black Vest with a Black and White flannel and Black Short Short with Black and White Converses, Her Belly Ring Noticeable and Her Nipple Piercings Noticeable.  
Ciel Saw that She Was Sweaty and Her Hair Was Messed up but he guessed She was Fighting After School Again.  
"Hey. Been fighting Again?" He Asked as She Sat On His bed.  
"Yeah. I beat his Ass Real Good" She Chuckled.  
"Your Such a Dyke. What happened to The Dress Wearing Little Girl I Used to Know?" Ciel Chuckled.  
"I dunno. I threw her in ditch and buried her" Alois Said in Her Country accent.   
Ciel Sighed and Reached Into His Bag and Threw a IPhone At Alois.  
"Mrs.Anderson Said to give it to you"  
"Finally!" Alois Exclaimed, Kissing Her Black and purple IPhone Crazy.  
Ciel Chuckled and Kicked her Off the bed.  
"Ow!" She Cried once she Hit the Floor.  
Ciel Peeked over th edge of the Bed and saw he sprawled out on The Floor on her face, But then He noticed Something else.  
Between her legs.  
Blood. It stained her inner thighs.  
"Alois?.." he asked.  
"Fuck Face?"  
"Your Bleeding...Between your Legs.." He said.  
Alois Sat up and Ran a Hand Through Her hair.  
Damn. Maybe Vincent Was a Bit too rough, Again.  
"Ah Shit." She Said, Taking Off The shorts.  
Ciel was As Straight As a Rainbow Plus he was dating Sebastian Michaelis so She didnt Mind being naked Infront  of her Best Friend.   
"Crap. I need A New pair Of underwear and a Tampon Good Sir" Alois Declares.  
Ciel Sighed and Went over to His dresser and Pulled out a Black Size 2 Underwear with a Small Green wrapped Object.  
"Those won't fit Jackass" Alois Said.  
"I'm sorry Your Ass Is A Fucking Pick up Truck" Ciel Snapped.  
It Was True.   
The Trancy Had an Ass. It wasn't Nicki Or kim. It was More Of a beyonce.  
Alois Turnt Around and Put her hands On Her Knees Then Began to Make Her ass Clap, Making Ciel Sigh.  
"Your Hopless" He Sighed, Throwing Blue Underwear at the 14 year old girl.  
"How are you talking. Your Ass is a Fucking Rihanna!" Alois giggled, Puttin on The Underwear.  
"Shut up"   
"I'm sorry. Those shorts Just say It all" Alois Said sitting in The blue Bean Bag.  
"Pervert"  
Alois Laughed and Wiped her Eyes.  
"You Know you Love it When Sebastian Eats Your Ass. You Like How he Dives in, Licking and Tongue Fucking. Don't lie" Alois teased.  
Ciel Sighed and plopped on The bed.  
"Why you mad Sebastian Does oral and Claude Doesn't?" Ciel teased.  
Alois threw her head back and Sighed.  
"That Boy don't Eat Ass or Eat Pussy, But he Wants me to Suck his Dick. Smh. But don't worry, Someone Else does It for me, They dive In and Tongue Fuck me and Has me so wet and Begging For their Big Juicy Cock" Alois giggled.   
Ciel leaned forward and Smirked.  
"really? Who? Timber?" He asked Curiously.   
"Hell No! I'm Not a slut! Timber Has a Nasty ass Tongue, That Shit is just too Damn crusty and His Dick Is Baby sized." Alois scoffes.  
"Then who the Hell is th I mystery Guy! I'm dying! First You Come to School all Sweaty and Wobbling, New Clothing, Money and all that Shit, Tell me! I need a Sugar Daddy too!" Ciel Exclaimed.  
Alois Giggled.  
"If I Told you, You'd Feel some type Of way. You have like Five sugar Daddies! Sebastian, Lau, Finny, Bard and Ash! You wear fucking Gucci To school boi!" Alois Said.   
"But I need a New Phone and Dad's being a Bitch about it." Ciel Whined.  
"I'll Lend you 900 To Get it But You Must Repay Me" Alois Said.  
"Exactly how Much Does This Man Pay You?" Ciel asked.  
"He doesn't pay me...He provides.  He Gives me His credit Card. 5000 Dollars Max" Alois Said With a Blush.  
"Bitch You Takin me on a Shopping spree, Get The Fuck up!"


	2. On Sight

"Where We're you Alois?" Claude Asked In Monotone.  
She Scoffed.  
"Why the Fuck Do You Care?" She spat.   
"Because it's 2 In The Morning and Your Strolling into My House" Claude said Fixin His Glasses.  
Alois Sighed and Ran a Hand through Her short Hair.  
"I Went Shopping. Shit. All in my Damn Bussiness" She Snapped.   
"Well At Least Call." Claude said Walking off.   
Alois Stuck Out her tongue and shook her head in a Childish manner.  
She then Took out her Phone and Went to Her room.  
She Called A Certain Number, Named, Pizza Delivery.  
She waited and Waited.  
"Hello?" Came a Smooth Silk Voice.  
"Hey Baby. How's Your Work Going Along?" She asked Sweetly.   
She Could Hear Him Softly Smile.  
"Its Ok. I have a Few More Documents Then I'm Turning In for the Night" He Answered.   
Alois Giggled and Clicked Her Tongue.  
"I really Want you To Come Get Me. We didn't Finish What We Started....' She Said In a Soft Tone.  
There was a Pause.  
"Alois I Can't"  
Alois Frowned.   
"Why? Because of that Bitch Right?! When are you gonna leave her for me?! I thought you said you loved me Vincent!" She Said In a Frustrated Tone.  
"Alois You Know That I can't Do That. Your Only 14.' Vincent Said Softly.   
"You weren't Saying that When you Were fucking My Brains Out In the Back of Your Car!" She Exclaimed, ears turning red.  
Vincent Sighed.  
"Look. Tomorrow I'll Pick You Up from School Early and We Can Spend the Day Together Baby. Ok?" Vincent Said Calmly.   
Alois Blushed and Closed His Eyes.  
"Vincent You Can't Keep Playing with My Feelings....It Me Or Her. I  
Pick Wisely" Alois Stated In the Same Tone.  
"Alois...."  
"Is It Me Or Her?!" Alois Snapped. There Was a Pause.  
"Alois Why are You So Difficult?" He asked.  
Alois Let out a Sigh.  
She placed a Hand On Her Lower Back and Inhaled.  
"Listen Baby I'm So Sorry. I didn't Mean It....Look Just Pick Me Up Before Lunch." She Replied, Closing her eyes.  
"Ok. I Will....Anything You Want?" He asked sweetly.   
Alois Smiled Soffly.  
There he goes. Taking Care Of Her and treating her like Claude should, Asking about her day, Taking Care Of Her, Spoiling Her and Satisfying her.  
"Yeah. I need Some New Clothes and Some Shoes and Maybe Some Tampons. You went to Rough Again." She Answered.  
"Consider It Done Aloe"He Answered.   
She Blushed.   
She Loved it when He Called her That.  
"Mmm. Get Back to Work Hubby. Bye Love You" She Giggled.   
"Mmm. Will do. Love you Too"   
With That She Hang Up and Flopped on Her bed.

She Thought About what She Could Do To Win Vincent over.  
She had Thee Choices.   
Blackmail.  
Murdering Rachel.  
Poking the Condom.  
She Narrowed them Down.  
There was No Way in Hell She Was Having a Baby, And She Had a Life to Live and didn't wanna spend it in jail and If She Blackmailed Him,  He'd Dump Her, Ruin Her and probably cut off the money Flow so She was Stuck being the Mistress.   
~♡~  
The Next Day At School, she Wore Purple and Black Vans, Tall Black Socks, Her Signature Booty Shorts and a Purple Vest. She Wore No Type of Bra, Leaving Her perky Breast To bounce and Her Arrow Pierced Nipped to stand out and She Wore No Underwear, Not Having need for It, Making It Hard to sit on the Cold Chairs and Hard go Focus with Her Clit Constantly Grinding on the Crouch of the Shorts.

She Leaned Against The Locker and Slammed It Shut.  
The Tall Girl That Stood there, Truly Topaz Skin, Long Lavender Hair, Plump Purple Lips, Large breast and a Rather Large and Curvy Rare.   
She Jumped and Glared at Alois.  
"The Fuck Do you Want?" She snappes.  
Alois Rose a Thinly Defined and Pierced Eyebrow.  
"Excuse You Bitch? You forget who ya Talkin To?" He Demanded.  
"No. Your the Slut that Fucked The Math Teacher Just For a Passing Grade." Hannah Snapped.  
"And My Pussy Was Nice, Tight and Juicy Plus It Scored Me 30 Credits. Any who, I Need you to stop talking to My Brothers Man." Alois Said, Glaring at Her.  
"Excuse me? I talk to Him if I Want to" She said With Sass In her tone.  
"He's Got a Wife so you Need to Back off. I will drop your Whoring Ass right Here In The Hallway. Don't Fuck with me Bitch" Alois Growled.  
Hannah Dropped her Bag.  
"Oh? Do it"  
She said In a Sassy Tone, Motioning In a Sassy Way.   
Alois Dropped His Bag and Clapped.  
Ciel Stepped Around the Corner, Wearing a Blue Sun Dress With Blue and White stilettos.   
"You Called Babe?" He Asked.   
"Mm. Yeah. This Bitch Wants to Fight." Alois Said.  
"It's On Sight. Drop the Bitch" Ciel Said With a shrugg.

Alois and Hannah Squares Up.  
Alois Put Up His Fist and Hannah Did to.  
The only Difference was That Hannah Did Not Know How to Box. She was a Girly Girl.  
"Let's Go Bitch Stop Flinching" Alois Teased.  
Hannah Took a Swing and Missed when Alois Bobbed and Weaved, Landing Three Punches In her stomach, One with his left and Two With his Right.  
She Doubled over and Coughs up blood from the Force and Impact.  
Alois Grabbed Her Arm and Hoisted Her Over Her Shoulder and Slammed Her onto the Tiled floor.  
The Crowd that Gathered began to Scream and Go Wild.  
Before Any Security showed up, There was an Announcement.   
"Alois Trancy Report to the Main Office" Came a Voice Over the Intercom.   
Alois Picked Up Her bag and Sung it over her Shoulder.  
"Damn your always leavin Me" Ciel Said as He Watched Alois Text on her phone.   
"I'm sorry Baby. Gimme a Kiss. I'll stop by today" She said, Pecking Ciels Cheek.  
Ciel Pecked back and Slapped her ass.  
"You better" He Said and With That Alois scampered off, Excited For his Day With herBaby.


	3. Vïňøįß

"Do You Know This Man Isnt On Your File..." Said The Plump Lady Behind the Counter.  
"Yup. He's My Cousin That Came to Visit from Ohio" Alois Beamed.  
The Woman Studied Vincents Face.  
She made a Truff Sound.  
"This Is The Last Time Trancy" She said Giving her a Nurse Letter.  
"Yes Mrs.Mircahi." Alois Turned to Vincent "C'mon Levi! I hear the Arcades open" she Beamed, Dragging the Man Off.  
~  
Parked In The Parking Lot of The Mall, Way In the Back Was a Navy Bluw Bentley. Inside Were the Two "Cousins".  
"Vincent Stop Teasing Me...I feel Like I'm Gonna Cum" Alois Whimpered, Clinging to His Shoulders as He Rubbed the Tip of His Dick On Her Clit.  
Vincent Began to Suck On Her Small, Pierced Pink Pert Nipple.  
She Moaned Softly and Leaned Into His Touch.   
"Oh..Just Push It In~" She Whined in a Needy Voice, Hungry For His 8 inch Long and 3 Inch Wide Cock.  
Vincent Complied, Filling Her Small Hole With His Girth.  
She Softly Gasped and Held Her breath.  
Once He was Fully In There was a Pause.  
If She Started to Ride Him, The Car would Shake.  
So Vincent Put in all The work, Again.  
He Thrusted His hips Forward, Digging Deep, Making Her Spine Tingle and Making Her Stomach Surge.  
She Held onto the Back of the Seat and Kept Herself Still, Legs Wide open, Pussy Popped, Allowing Him To Pound Her Brains Out.  
He Grabbed Her Plump ass and Began to Lower Her as He Thrusted Upward, Loving the Screams And Moans She Emmited.   
"Oh God! Yes! Yes! Fuck Me Baby, Fuck me Good!" She Moaned, Hiding Her face in His Neck.  
After a Few More Quick Thrust, She Squirted Her Lovely Vaginal Fluids All Over Him and The Expensive Leather seats.  
Even With That,  He Kept Thrusting, Hard and Deep, Slamming her down for Leverage.  
Alois Hid Her face, a Huge Blush, Eyes Watering From The Pain That He Was Causing Her.  
Vincent dug his nails into Her Ass and Lowered her until She was Completely Sitting.  
Alois Groaned When She felt the Condom Filling Up Inside her.  
"Oh Yes...." Vincent Whispered, Throwing His Head Back and Closing his eyes.   
Alois Sighed and got Off Of Him, Careful not to Burst the Condom.  
She Sat There, Staring at him bathe in After Glow.  
She Giggled and Leaned her head On His Chest.   
"Love You Sweetie' She Cooed.  
"Love you More Aloe" He Whispered.  
~  
In the Mall, Vincent Followed Alois into every store, Buying Everything She Wanted.  
She wasn't Walking properly per se. She Still Felt Him Inside Her, Stretching her out and She had to take small steps.  
They Went Into Gothica Where She Spent a Total of 2,000 Dollars Of His Money, Not That He Minded But He Knew Rachel Would.  
After That They Went Into Hot Topic, Alois Trying On Multiple Clothe Articles, Asking for His Onpion.  
She Currently Wore Purple Jeggings And a Purple Hoodie.   
"Does This Make My Ass Look Fat Baby?" She Asked, Looking into the Mirror.  
Vincent Wasnt One to Beat Around the Bush, So he said it, bracing himself for a Curse out.  
"Yes. It does" He Said Flatly.  
Alois Giggled and Took off the Jeggings.   
"Great. We'll Get them."She said Before putting on Another Pair of Pants.  
Vincent Looked At The Pile Of Clothing Next to Him and Smiled.  
He'd Do Anything to Keep His Baby Girl Happy.   
Alois Sighed and Slipped On Her shorts.  
"Well. That seems to Be It" She Giggled.  
"Yup. I'll cash Them while you get dressed" He Said Getting up.  
She Stopped Vincent By Placing a Hand On His Chest.   
He Sat back down, Mesmerized by her Crystal Eyes.  
She Sat On His Lap, Facing Him.  
"Vincent...Baby? You'd Give me Anything I Want right?" She asked Sweetly.   
"Correct"  
Alois Giggled and Blushed.  
"I want a Ring. 40 Carrat and It Has To be Diamond. The Band Must be Gold And You Have to Give it to Me On One knee" She said Hopefully.   
Vincent Nodded.  
"Consider It Done"

Alois and Vincent Strolled Through The Mall, Holding Hands As They Softly Talked.  
"So...How Are your grades in School?" Vincent Asked.  
Alois Shrugged.   
"Average. But I'm Ready To Drop Out Of School and Be your House Wife at Beck and Call" She Answered, Making the 32yr old Blush.   
"I prefer Smart Women Instead." Vincent Said.   
Alois Snorted.  
"Then Why are you With Rachel?" He asked.   
"Because it was an arranged Marriage." Vincent Said Flatly.  
Alois eyes Zeroed In on a Certain Bluenette That Was Coming out of Givenchy with His Sugar Daddy, Lau, Hanging All over him, kissing him and Rubbing On His Dick, Persuading him to Give Ciel His Credit Card.  
Vincent's Eyes Landed On the then Too.   
"We gotta hide, He Doesn't know we're together!" Alois Hisses, Dragging Vincent Away.  
~♡~  
Alois' Eyes Watered and Her Heart Stopped as Vincent Got On One knee, In the Middle of the Mall Taking Her hand.  
People stopped to Ooh and Ahh, Some Questioning Alois' Age.  
"Alois Scarlet Trancy (Insert Mushy Wrods Here) Promise for the Future" Vincent Finished.  
Alois Nodded and Jumped Up an down, Squealing and Crying as He Slipped the 2.4 million dollar ring on her finger. She Leaped into His Arms and Hugged Him Close.  
"Love you so Much"  
~♡~  
"Wait your getting married?! To who?! What's his name?!?!" Ciel Quizzed, Looking at The Promise Ring.   
"No. I'm not getting married! It's a Promise Ring Silly!" Alois giggled.  
"That Shit looks More and Is More expensive then Beyonce's Wedding ring! I wanna meet this Dude Alois!" Ciel Said Shaking her shoulders.   
"No. You can't meet him. You wouldn't be happy at All." Alois Said Looking away.  
Ciel Frowned.   
"Alois You Kept this Guy a Secret from me since Last year! I don't keep secrets I tell you everything! Why can't you Keep 100 For me?" Ciel Asked.  
Alois Took In a Deep Breath.  
"Ciel its Just Something That I can't Tell you. It Would Put that Person In Danger and Possibly In Jail. You Know How Claude is." She said Softly.   
"So All I Know Is That This Person Is An Adult. Thats All. Well. Is hhe handsome?" Ciel asked.  
Alois Blushed and Giggled.  
"Yeah. He has The Most Sexy Brown Eyes and He Talks in this...Respective way it's Makes my knees Buckle. He treats me like his wife and I Treat Him Like my Husband....I Hope we won't have to pretend One day.."Alois said, stars in her eyes, A Hopeful Voice "But He's Married to Some Blonde Bitch. " Alois added.  
Ciel Frowned.   
"Alois You Know you can't mess with these Married men! What If they have a Kid Or Something?! What happens If, God Forbid, You get pregnant or Get a Std?!" Ciel snapped.  
Alois Fliched.  
"I know! But I Know He Loves Me! He really Does Ciel! He treats me better than His Own Wife! He doesn't have an std okay?!" Alois Said, Desperately Trying Not make Ciel Pissed at him.  
"Do they have a Child?" Ciel asked.  
Alois Hesitates.  
"Yeah...a Son.." Alois said Sadly.  
"Alois, Why Do You Think Being with Him benefits You Other than For His Money. Tell me how It All Started." Ciel Said Calmly.  
Alois Took a Breath.  
"I visited His House One day, Sometime last year, And We were in His Office, Talking About Random stuff as He helped me with my homework....And He Kept Touching My Ass, Telling me to Pick up stuff he dropped and Then Be Began to Feel Me Up, and Y'Know Things Escalated....I Didn't Say Yes But I Didn't Say No..." Alois Paused and Ciel Nodded "And Y'Know From There we began to talk, He Began to Buy me stuff, Drive Me To school and Pick me Up Early and I Guess from there, We Grew Into a Couple..." Alois Twiddle his Thumbs and Waited for Ciel to speak.  
"Go On"  
"Well. I guess I Wanna Be With Him Because he Makes Me Feel Wanted, Loved, Satasfied and Beautiful. I'm not with him for the money really, I'm With Him Because I Love Him and He Loves me. Sometimes I Wish I Was Old Enough To Date Him Publicly. Yknow...Get Married...Maybe Have His Baby..."Alois said With a Blush.   
Ciel Sighed and Ran a Hand through His Hair.  
"I wanna Meet Him. Tomorrow After School or else I Will Never Talk you again." Ciel Demanded.  
"Ciel Why are you so difficult?"  
"I'm not difficult Alois! Your like My Sister and I Wanna Meet This Dude before I Give you Away, Your My Best Friend, Sister, Daughter your My Baby!" Ciel Said, Shaking Alois.  
Alois Blushed and Covred Her face.  
"Fine. But you Musnt Get Mad Or anything But Happy"


	4. Meeting Up

Today The Blonde Trancy Wore a A Black Plaid Button up with A Small Lace Thong, Gift from Her Baby, And Black Jeans With Black Flats along with a Black Rose headband Around Her head.  
-  
Ciel Wasn't in the mood to impress anyone so He Showed Up to Sweetie Bakery in a White shirt, Adidas Sweats Black Socks and Adidas Slippers, Small Bookbag, Sunglasses and He Wore Chap Stick on his Lips.  
He Looked Around and Spoted Alois At The far corner in the Back With Some Guy.  
She Was Kissing On Him, Hand On His Chest as she Softly Talked as She looked at Her Promise Ring.  
Ciel Softly Smiled and Made His Way Over. He plopped In the seat.  
"Ight Bitch Make this Quick I Need to go use that Dildo I had a Long ass Da-DAD?!?!" Ciel Exclaimed, Eyes Widening.  
Alois Awkwardly Smiled.  
"Surprise?" She Said Softly.  
"Ciel??" Vincent Asked, a Bit Surprised.   
Ciel Rubbed His Temples.  
"Alois Are you Fucking kidding me?! My father?!?! Your fucking My Father!?!?" Ciel snapped,  Slamming his Hands On the Table.  
"Ciel This Is why I didn't wanna tell you. I knew you'd be mad.."Alois Said Sadly.  
Ciel Sighed and Ran a Hand through His Hair.  
"Dad Are you Kidding me?! She's Only 14 she's a Fucking Child!! Do you Know How Bad this Would be for us?!?!" Ciel Yelled.  
Vincent Closed His Eyes and Then Opened Them, Looking into Ciels Eyes.  
"Sit. Your. Ass. DOWN. Scream Again I'll back hand you, I Don't care if your 17." Vincent Growled.  
Ciel Sighed and Sat down.  
Alois Cowered In The Coner.  
"I'm sorry Ciel...I Just Love Him So Much.." Alois Said Softly.   
There Was a Long Pause.   
"Alois Do You Realize That My Mother could Black List You If she Found out? Ruin your whole future and Dad You Know Very well Youll plummet our name into the Fucking Ground. I can't believe My Best Friend Came Over To See me and You Fucking Took the Liberty Because I wasn't there to Fuck away her Innocence. I Cant Believe You" Ciel Scoffed.  
"C'mon Ciel Don't be LIke that! I wanted it, He didn't Force me!" Alois Protested.  
"Hmm. Ciel your right. Your mother can ruin our lives. Thats Why She Won't Find Out About it. No one Will. Is that Clear?" Vincent Asked, His Brown Eyes Piercing Holes in The 17 year old.  
"Fine. It's a Secret of Three." Ciel Grumbled.   
Vincent Smiled and Ruffled His Hair.  
"Good. Order Something. I know your Hungry" Vincent Said Picking Up the Menu.  
Alois Bit Her lip and shot Ciel a Apologetic look and Ciel Sent Her a "I'm gonna Beat the shit out of you" Look.  
~♡~  
Alois and Vincent Held Hands As They Silently Walked down the Board Walk.  
"So...How Was Your Day Honey?" Alois Asked Softly.  
"It was Ok. Lots Of Meetings Though. You?" Vincent Replied.   
"Mine was Good. I only got into One Fight. I did My Math Homework Too. I didn't sleep in class Either."Alois Said With a Small Chuckle.  
"Why do You Fight So Much?" He asked.  
Alois Shrugged.   
"I dunno. I don't Fight Girls That Much. Only Boys...I Guess Its A Stress Reliver When I can't See You" she Hummed, Squeezing her hands.  
The was a Small Pause.  
"Tell Me Alois. How Do You Feel About Not Seeing me Until Ciel Calms Down?" Vincent Asked.  
Alois Frowned.  
"No. I can't. I need to See you every single day. Your My Baby Vincent. I love you to death. I told Ciel Everything Yesterday So He'll be fine.....Don't leave Me Vincent...I Need you in my Life.." Alois whispered, Hugging His Arm.  
Vincent Smiled.  
How Did Having one Horny Boner  Around your Sons Best Friend, Turn into This?  
He Could see it in her eyes.  
She was Head Over heels For Him.  
He Loved Her too. He Wished she was Of Age.   
He Knew That 18 was the Legal Consent, But She Wasn't American, She Was From Mexico City and In Mexico, The Consent Was 16.  
So Therefor, He Knew He Would take her Back To Mexico Just Marry her.  
"Vincent?" She asked Softly.  
"Hm?"  
She Blushed and Hesitated.   
"Can I Get a Piggy Back Ride? My feet Hurt...." She Said, Shyly.  
"Mhm. Just Hop on" He Said Getting On His Knees.  
She Clung to Him And wrapped her Legs and Arms Around him.  
He Never Notices How Heavy She Was. She was Really Heavy. Heavier than She Looked.  
"Am I hurting you?" She Asked, Recalling Claude Calling Her a Overweight Whale Just Because She Accidentally Fell On Him.  
"No. Why?" He asked, Continuing Walking.   
"I just...Remember....Someone Calling Me Fat...An Overweight Whale...." She said Sadly, Tryin to Hold back Tears.   
"Your Not Fat. Your Beautiful. You've Got Deep, Curvy Curves and Your Gorgeous. Don't let anyone tell you different Aloe" Vincent Cooed.  
Alois Blushed.   
"I'm So Glad I Visited On That Day.."


	5. Roses

The Next Day At School Trancy Wore Her normal Style, purple Vest, No Bra, purple shorts, Skimpy Thong, A purple and White flannel with Black Toms.  
She Slinks into Her Next Class, Math Class.  
She used to like it before It began to Fuck the Greek Alphabet and all that Shit.  
She sighed and Looked over at Ciel.  
The Boy hasn't made any attempt to talk to her at all.  
She couldn't help but Smile   
They've been Friends since he was 7 And She was Three, Never once leaving Each other's side, Always Together.  
The ruler slapped down on her desk. Alois jumped and Looked up at Her Math Teacher, Mr.Kawasaki.  
"Yes? Can I help you Good sir?" She Asked Sweetly.  
"We need to Have a Word After Class." He demamded.  
She shrugged, Knowing That's What a Word Means. Thats All Iit means For her. All the male teachers had the Luxry of Fucking the Girls Brains Out But Only Two Succeeded On Making Her Come.  
She Looked around, Not In the Mood for this Shit.  
She refused to Cheat On Her Husband.  
"I Can't. I've got study group." She Said Flatly.   
"It's a must unless you want a Failing grade" replied the Man.  
Alois sighed and Looks around.  
Well. Shit.  
SHe tapped the desk and he Move Forward, Her ear by her mouth.   
"I Have a Boyfriend and He Wouldn't Hesitate in Exterminating You If you so much as Lay a Hand On Me. So I suggest you drop the shit and gimme my grade, I'm a Diamond so the after glow should stay You Know" She Whispered then Shoved the Man Back.  
The class laughed when he ended up on His Ass.  
-  
In English, The Trancy Pulls out her Headphones and Began to Bump to Her Music. She listening to only one Justin Bieber song, what do you mean. She liked the song but hated the shit out of him. She Loved Nicki Minaj and She Hated Iggy. She Liked Nightcore and Dubstep.  
All she Thought About was getting Home to Her Husband, To Wrap Herself in His Arms, Inhale his Scent.  
She Softly Smiled When She noticed Ciel Glaring Daggers at her.   
He Scoffed and Turned around and payed Attention to the Lesson.  
~♡~  
Alois Creeped Up the the Phantomhive Family home and Peeked under the Mat and Took the Bronze Door key.  
She Smiled Softly and Looked at Vincent's Office window.  
She Knew the coast Was clear.  
Ciel was at Chess Club, Claude Was at Home and Rachel should have been shopping, spending all of His Money.  
She was Certain.   
She Opened the Door an Creeped in, Closing it Quietly.   
She Blushed and Smiled At The Rose petal trail That began at The Door.  
"Oh. How sweet" She Cooed, Picking up and Red rose and Smellin it.  
She sighed.  
Hopefully one day they'd Have a House of their own and He Would come home to this after a along Day Of Work, Unlike Rachel Who Spent His Money, Left his Balls Blue and Neglected her duties as a Wife and a Mother.  
She Smiled Wider as The Trail Led Directly to His Office. She picked up White and Red Roses. Six in all.   
She Paused outside of the Office.  
She Heard Loud Screams and Moans.  
Her Small Hand Was placed over her heart as she Opened the Door.   
Right there in the study was Her Husband, Fucking That Whores brains out, Right in the Spot He Layed Her Down, Persuaded Her to Let Him Take Her Virginity, made her feel loved, needed, wanted.....But Its All Sullied Now.  
She Dropped her bag as she clung to the roses.  
Both Adults Looked toward her, Surprised faces on.  
"H-How Could You?..." She Asked In a Whisper Before dropping the Roses and Running Away.  
She darted Down the stairs and out of the Door. She ran. She ran all the way home. Crying and Bawling, Screaming too. She Just wanted Comfort.  
When she Opened the Door to Her Apartment with Claude, She saw the 17 year old Reclined on the Couch watching Football.  
She crawled into the Couch and Snuggled into his Chest as she sat On His lap, Quietly Crying.  
Instead of Holding her and Comforting her Like He Was Supposed to He Shoved her to the Floor.  
"Your fucking heavy you Fat Bitch." He snapped.  
Alois Sniffled and Wiped her eyes.   
"Claude Why Are you so Mean to me....Why don't you love Me? Treat me Right? That's all I want..." She cried, Curling into a Ball On the Floor

"Don't Fucking Come to me with That When You Go Around Fucking and Sucking, Just for a Good Grade." Claude Snapped.  
"You Know I Never went to School before! I'm illiterate You Know! I try my best to learn but I Can't! It's the only thing to do!"  Alois Yelled, Her electric Blue eyes Watering.   
Claude Scoffed.  
"Yeah. Thats what you said when you Fucked My Dad" he Scoffed.  
"Claude I Was Drunk and we weren't even a Thing yet! I'm sorry! I need you Right now I'm So Lonely and Cold!" She Cried.  
"Pack Your Shit and Get the Fuck Out" He Growled.  
Alois Covered Her face and Began to Cry, Loud Heart wrenching Sobs.  
She was Done for?  
What was she supposed to do to survive Now?  
Whore Around?  
Claude Dragged her out of The apartment and Dumped her In the Hallway.   
She Sniffled And Wiped her eyes.  
"I fucking hate you! I hate you! I hope you go to fucking hell!" She roared, Kicking at His Door and Screamin and Banging.   
When her Breakdown was Over With, She Wiped her eyes and Pulled out her phone.   
She Could Call Ciel. But he was Probably Mad At Her.  
She Could Call Sebastian. But he Was Probably at practice and wouldn't pick up.  
She Could Call Her Husband, But He Was Probably Fucking Rachel's Brains Out.  
She sighed and Got up.  
She Began to Walk around Aimlessly, Not Caring What the Hell Happen to her.  
They were probably gonna drag her back to a Orphanage.   
It began to Rain from the Dreary grey sky and She Still Wondered.   
She Found herself  In front of The Phantomhive House.  
She Sighed and Felt her feet give out and her head connect with something solid before She Floated into a Black Oblivion.


	6. Flashback

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yo. Read the title. It says It All.  
> Oh.  
> The song in the Link Is-  
> Ty$- Drop That Kitty Low feat Charli XCX and Tinashe

Alois Trancy Threw Her Bag Over Her Shoulder, Slammed Her Locker Kept it Moving. She Was So Damn Happy it was Friday. She Had a Long ass Week. Yknow. Fighting, Fucking For grades and Causing Trouble. Yknow all of that Good Stuff. She checked her phone and Saw she missed a Call from Her Boyfriend, Claude. She rolled her eyes. That Jerk? She Had to Call Him Back, Seeing He Was Letting he stay At His House, Of Course For a Blowjob and/or a Fuck Every two Weeks, And He was keeping her from Being Deported Back to Mexico City. The Phone rang two times. "Hello?" "Claude?" "Alois Why Haven't you been picking Up? Have you been Fucking Around to you slut??" He asked. "I Only Take it In The ass. My Pussy Is Reserved for the Right guy Y'Know!" She Replied, a Bit Pissed. Well. She really only took it in the ass. She wanted to save it for the right Guy. "Anyway, Be Home By Ten. I've Gotta Go To work and you'll be locked out. I'll cut your Key On Monday ok and Rent is Due On Saturday" Claude Said In Mono Tone. "Alright Claude. I'll Try not to bite this time" She sighes, Running Her hand Through Her Short Hair. "Tch. Yeah. Bye." And the Line beeped and Disconnected. Damn. She remembered. Her Phone bill was due today. She Quickly Called Ciel, Her BestFriend/Brother. "Yo?" Came His Voice. "Hey. Fucker. I'm coming over. You home?" She asked. "Nope. Chess Club. I'll be home by 7." Ciel Answered. "Ok. I'll wait. Maybe your Dad will help me with my homework" Ciel snorted. "Yeah. If he's not busy with Paper work" Alois Giggled. "Ok shut your ass up. Your dad will help ke weather he likes it or not. Now hang up Bitch" She Said With a Grin. "Bye. Love you Bitch" "Mhmm bye Bitch" And she Hung up and Made he way to the bus Stop. ~♡~ Alois uses the spare key To get in. The house was Quiet. A Bit too quiet. She made her to way to Vincent's Study, heart set on finishing her homework before she went home. She Knocked On the Door. "Mr.Phantomhive? Can I Come in?" She asked. She heard a Bang and A Bit off a Fuss. "Y-Yes. Come In Alois." Called The Mans Voice. She always Liked his Voice. It had This Natural Tease To It. She Opened the Door and Strolled in. "Afternoon Sir." She said Sitting in an Office chair. "Good Afternoon Alois." He said, Leaning Back, Eyes Scanning Her Body. She Had a Nice Figure. Hour Glass Figure, Average Breast, Flat Stomach, Slightly Wide Hips, Medium Thighs, a Cute Butt and Hairless Slim Legs. She Looked Better than His Stick Of A Wife. She was Busy Looking through Her notes. "Aha! Can you Help me with My Math Homework? I don't understand it" She said, Looking at him with puppy Dog Eyes. He Nodded. "Sure. Let me See It." He said With a Soft Smile. She brought it over and Plopped it on His Desk, Messing up all his Papers, Pissing him off but He hid it with a Smile. ~~ Thirty Minutes Later, Alois Blushed. "I...I Still...Don't Understand..."She Said Softly. Vincent Exhaled. He Knew She Didn't go to School When She was Younger, But This? "Do you have Loose.leaf?" He asked. She Nodded and Went to retrieve it. He watched as She Bent Over and Fished In her bag. Her ass Looked So Delicious. He Licked His Lips. "Got it" She Hummed Walking Back over to him. In all Honesty, She wanted to Touch His Hair. It looked Intriguing. Vincent Then Showed her the format and Told her to Solve it. She Looked unsure. It was So Hard. She Bent Over and Leaned On The Desk and Began to Work. Vincent Yawns and Leaned back, Just to Look at Her Ass. The urge to slap the booty was Strong. Vincent was Never a Man to hold Back. So the Urge became a Reality. Alois Blushed and Jumped. "What are y--" "Get Back to Work" Vincent said, Cutting her off. She seemed unsure but she Continued Anyway. He Stared at Her Ass For two Minutes before slapping it With Force, Making Her eyes Water. "Hey!" She Cried, Whipping Around. Vincent Looked At Her With a Bored face. "What Did I Say? Continue" He Said Motioning to the Work. Alois Bit Her lip and Continued to Work. Vincent Sighed and Looked down at the Boner in His Pants. His Eyes Locked On Her Ass Again. He Smirked. He Wrapped His Arms Around Her Waist and Pulled  her into His Lap. Alois' Stomach Jumped and her heart sped up. "M-Mr.Phantomhive W-What are You D-Doing?!" She asked In Worry. Vincent Kissed Her Neck and Placed His Hands On Her Boobs. The Blonde Began to Struggle a Bit When he began to Harshly Squeeze them. Vincent Chuckled and Unbuttoned her Top and Lifted Her Vest. "Its Not Very Lady Like to Not Wear a Bra Alois" He Teased, Making Her Blush. "Uh! What are you doing?! H-Hey! Stop!!" She Forced Out, Not Admitting she loved the Way He Rolled Her Pierced nipples between his Fingers. "You Like that Don't You?" He Whispered, One hand Around Her Middle as The Other Teased her Nipples. She stopped struggling and Bit Her Lip. Trying Not to Give In. Vincent Trailed His Hand Down And Began to Push Off Her shorts. Once they were down, He Saw She Wore No undergarments. His brown eyes Landed On Her Pussy. She had a Little Bit of Pubic Hair But It Was Trimmed Short And It Wasnt Weird Looking Either. Her Vulva Looked so Damn Cute and Innocent. She Had Hairless, Plump Pussy Lips That Were Completely Closed, a Sign Of Virginity. He didn't Expect that From Alois Of All People. He Kissed Her Neck and began to Suck On It. She Softly Moaned and tilted her head. "Mm...Mr.Phantomhive...Uh.." He bit her neck. "Call Me Vincent" He Whispered. Alois Blushed Harder and Began to Squirm, Feeling Her Pussy Twitch In Interest. Vincent Chuckled and Wrapped His Left Arm around Her Middle to Hold Her still and used His Left to Gently Rub and Tease Her Pussy. She Softly Moaned and Begged. His Index and Ring Finger Held her Pussy Lips Open as His Middle Finger Rubbed her small, Red and Overly Sensitive Clit, Making Her Squirm and Moan Louder. She Lifted Her Legs and rested them On His Knees And Leaned Into His chest. This Wasn't normal For her. She Wouldn't let Anyone Who Fucked her to Go Anywhere near Her Pussy, Not Even Play With it. Her eyes Watered and She Softly Sighed when He Inserted His Index Finger Into Her Small Hole. "V- Vincen.." She Begged when He Began to Move it in and Out of her, The Base of His Finger rubbing on Her Clit. In All Honesty The Way Her Plump Pussy Lips Hugged His Finger made Him harder as He Wondered How It Would Look Hugging His Dick. "You Want Something Bigger?" He Asked In a Husky Voice. Alois didn't Even Know Why But She Nodded Vigorously, Curious and Horny. Vincent Smirked as He Layed Her On The Desk. She Stared at Him Curiously, Which He Found Completely Cute. He Threw Her Shorts Across the room, and put Her legs Around His Shoulder. Alois Never Knew this Was Possible. She didn't know How Good It Felt. It made her Feel Like Water And Like she was Walking on air. She ran her hands Through Vincent's Hair as Her Knees Knocked together, Her Frame Shaking Like a Leaf in a Hurricane as Vincent's Tongue Lingered Between Her Pussy Lips, lapping On Her Clit as His Index and Middle Finger Fucked Her Small Hole. He Loved the Way She Whimpered and Moaned. He Didn't Know Virgins Were so Easy to please. He wasn't even putting in Work, Really. A Few Minutes Alois began to Push Vincent away, Begging For His Dick, Begging Him to Fill Her Up. Her Voice wasn't even Calm. She Broke Up, Whimpering Like she Was crying. "You really Really Think You Deserve it?" He Teased. She Nodded and Bit Her lip. "Open Your Legs Wide and Hold the Soles Of your Feet" He Ordered. Alois Wordlessly Complied, Stretching her legs out to the side and grabbed The Soles Of Her feet. He Unzipped his Pants And Pulled His 8 Inch Long Dick Out. In All Honesty It Scared Alois. The Most She Took was 6 Inches Or less. "Is It Gonna Hurt?" She asked Softly, Her Face Flushed. "A Little.....Alois?...Do You Want this?" Vincent Asked. "Yeah.." "Your completely Sure?" "Yes. I am." She answered. Vincent Nodded and Began to Rub Her clit, Man In Her Whimper and Bite Her lip. He Then Began to Penetrate Her Pussy. She Gasped and Shut Her eyes when His Dick Began to Penetrate Her Entrance, Making Her Whimper and Tremble as Her Eyes Watered. Vincent Put his Hand On Her Chastity and  Kept Pushing. The Pressure on His Dick Pushed him Closer to Climax. He Ignored Her Scream And The Blood that Began to leak Out as He Stretched her, Foucused on Cumming. He placed a Hand Behind His Back and the other on Her stomach and Began to Piston His Hips To and Fro. "Uhh! Oh! V-Vincent! G-God!" She Moaned, Feeling His Dick slam Into Her Pussy With force, Pulling Her orgasm Closer and Closer. After a Few More Quick Strokes She Kept Murmuring, Then Short breath Moans Before Clear Discharge Squirted Out of Her. She let out a Groan and Threw her head back on the table. Then she Realized. It made her Feel sick to Her Stomach, It Made Her Wanna Cry Her eyes Out and Beg Ciel to forgive her. It made her wanna Die. She Just Gave her Virginity to Her Best Friends Daddy.


End file.
